Persons attending Bingo games, auctions, football games, horse races, and the like, often find that the seating provided at the functions is less than desirable. Many times the chairs or benches provided are of rough wood or cold, slippery metal. The rough wood surfaces can sometimes result in splinters which can inflict distracting discomfort. There is thus often the need to have something which will cushion the seating provided at such functions. It is also common for persons attending such functions to desire to carry with them various type of paraphernalia that is associated with the particular event. Examples of such paraphernalia include racing forms, Bingo dobbers, writing instruments, notepads, address books, programs, pocketbooks, and the like. An object of the present invention is to provide a device which will serve both as a tote bag and a seat cover so as to enable one to keep assorted paraphernalia in one place and at the same time have something which will allow for more comfortable seating.